hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hurricane Callie (2018)
Hurricane Callie was a powerful, long-lived, and erratic hurricane that made two powerful landfalls in Mexipup and Pupsas in September 2018. It was the longest lived tropical cyclone on Planet Puppy in recorded history lasting 28 days. The twenty-ninth named storm, sixteenth hurricane, and eighth major hurricane, the storm developed two days after it emerged off of Afripup. On August 28, a disturbance was named Tropical Storm Callie and forecasters were calling for a storm very similar to Hurricane Belinda of the previous year. Some people dubbed the storm “the storm of a lifetime”. Rapid intensification ensued with Callie and it intensified to a hurricane on August 29 and major hurricane later that day. Late on August 30, Callie became a Category 5 hurricane, the first since Ricardo in July. On September 2 as the storm was undergoing an eyewall replacement cycle, it passed through the Bulldog Islands with winds of 165 mph and moved into the Collarpuppian Sea later that day. On September 3, the storm began to strengthen once again, rapidly intensifying to a record breaking 200 mph, 877 mbar storm on September 4. Steady weakening began on September 5 as environmental conditions were worsening for the storm. On September 7, it made landfall as a Category 5 storm with winds of 175 mph in Mexipup. It rapidly weakened to a Category 4 with winds of 135 mph the next day. Once Callie entered the Gulf of Mexipup late on September 8, it began to rapidly intensify for the third time and achieved a tertiary peak of 175 mph on September 9. On September 10, it made landfall near its tertiary peak in Pupsas as a Category 5 hurricane with winds of 175 mph. The storm rapidly weakened inland and became an extratropical storm on September 13. It slowly moved eastward through United Doglandia due to Tropical Storm Felicity and Hurricane Emmy, dumping lots of rain. It moved back into the Dog Ocean on September 16 and became Tropical Storm Callie again on September 17. The storm moved southward due to interaction with Hurricane Emmy and slowly intensified. It interacted with Tropical Storm Grace on September 19 and 20 and steered the storm southward even though it shrunk inland United Doglandia. Due to Grace, it was steered northward and became a hurricane on September 20. The storm continued to intensify as it began a northeasterly trajectory on September 21. Late the same day, it intensified to a Category 2 hurricane. On September 22, it reached a quaternary peak of 110 mph and then began to weaken again due to land interaction. On September 23, Callie made landfall in Marylab as a Category 2 hurricane. Land interaction started to weaken the storm on September 24 and on September 25 weakened to a tropical depression which eventually led the storm to degenerate into an extratropical low early on September 26. Retirement On December 28, 2018, the Puppy Hurricane Center chose to retire the name, Callie, due to the storm's widespread destruction and mass number of casualties. On January 2, 2019, it was subsequently replaced with Courtney, respectively. Category:Fictional basins Category:Strong Storms